Mauvais rêves
by BlueTimes
Summary: UNIVERS ALTERNATIF /!\ Eren n'en peut plus. Chaque nuit, le cauchemar recommence. Tuer ses compagnons, ses amis, de ses propres mains, et sans se contrôler. Mais quand un inconnu arrive dans sa classe, tout change. Peut-être a t-il trouvé la clé de ses cauchemars ?
1. Chapter 1

Hello !

Encore moi, oui. Tout d'abord, avant de commencer, je tiens à sincèrement remercier les anonymes qui ont reviewvé ma dernière fiction, "Une dernière fois". Cela m'a fait très plaisir !

Cette fiction aura plusieurs chapitres, mais je tiens à vous informer : j'ai toujours du mal à finir mes histoires. Alors, pour les délais des chapitres, ce n'est pas la peine de me demander une estimation, je serai bien incapable de vous la donner !

J'espère que cette fic' vous plaira, j'essaierai de la finir (pour une fois..). Vu que les vacances sont là, je devrai avoir le temps entre deux révisions pour le bac de français ! Mais je parle (écrit) trop, place à l'histoire !

* * *

-Eren !

Mais Eren ne répondait plus. Le titan en lui venait de prendre le contrôle, et cette fois-ci, il n'arriverait pas à l'arrêter. Alors, paralysé dans la nuque du géant, il ne pouvait que voir ce qu'il accomplissait malgré lui. Sa main balaya une toiture. Il venait de tuer une escouade entière. Ses mains étaient tâchés du sang de ses compagnons, et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il voyait, impuissant, son propre corps tuer des gens qu'il connaissait, qu'il avait côtoyé, avec qui il était ami. Les corps gisaient maintenant sur le sol, prêts à être dévorés par des titans. Et il voyait les autres, ceux qui n'étaient pas encore morts, le regarder avec effroi, espérant sans doute un retour du Eren qu'ils connaissaient.

Alors qu'il allait fermer les yeux pour ne plus voir les ravages qu'il causait, quelqu'un vînt se poser sur son nez de titan. « Mikasa, bouge ! » pensa alors Eren de toute ses forces, tentant désespérément de reprendre le contrôle de sa forme titanesque. Sans espoirs. Il n'eût que le temps de voir sa propre main s'écraser avec force sur son visage, de voir les yeux écarquillés d'une Mikasa qui n'avait, pour la première fois, pas vu le coup venir. Le corps fin se brisa. Mikasa tomba brutalement au sol, inanimée, sous les yeux d'Armin, de Jean, de Sasha, de Christa, d'Ymir, et surtout, surtout, sous les yeux noyés dans les larmes d'Eren. Alors, dans un élan de folie, il reprenait le contrôle de son titan, et, hurlant sa rage, sa douleur, s'arrachait lui même sa tête.

* * *

Le réveil fût brutal. Eren, une main sur le visage, venait d'ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité. Dans sa chambre. Il se releva, la respiration rapide et les larmes aux yeux. Il n'en pouvait plus. Encore une fois, le même rêve revenait le hanter, où il voyait sa meilleure amie se faire tuer. Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas sûr de vouloir comprendre. Depuis qu'il était petit, ce genre de cauchemars revenait souvent. À chaque fois, il se voyait tuer un de ses amis d'aujourd'hui. Quand ce n'était pas Mikasa, c'était sa mère, où Armin, son meilleur ami. Et aujourd'hui, il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus.

Il avait eût une période où les cauchemars avaient cessé, mais de bien trop courte durée au goût d'Eren. Toutes les nuits, se réveiller en sueur, à la limite des larmes, pour un rêve qui ne voulait pas s'effacer. Il y avait des gens qui donneraient beaucoup pour se souvenir de leurs rêves, Eren, lui, aurait tout donné pour les oublier. C'était trop difficile de vivre avec des morts perpétuelles sur la conscience.

Il tourna son visage vers son réveil. 05H30. Encore une heure à ressasser ses cauchemars avant de se lever et de se préparer pour le lycée. Il allait revoir ses camarades après deux mois de vacances, et un examen à la fin de l'année. Mikasa, sa meilleure amie mystérieuse qui passait son temps à le couver comme une maman poule, Armin, son ami d'enfance, intelligent et compréhensif, Jean, avec sa tête de cheval et ses grands airs, avec qui il se chamaillait souvent tout en restant de bons amis, Sasha, qui passait son temps à manger, Connie, le blagueur, Christa, Ymir, Annie, Marco, Reiner et Berthold. Ceux qui mourraient dans ses cauchemars.

Il ne leur en avait jamais parlé. Qu'auraient-ils pensé s'ils avaient su qu'il rêvait chaque nuit de les tuer de ses propres mains ? Même à Mikasa et Armin, il ne disait rien. Mikasa était déjà trop protectrice envers lui, et Armin se serait inquiété plus que de raison.

Eren soupira. Tant pis, il serait en avance. Il prit sa douche, essayant de mettre de côté ses rêves. Il prit son temps, regarda un peu la télévision, mangea, prépara son sac. Quand il se retourna vers l'horloge du salon, il vit que Mikasa ne tarderait pas à arriver. La maison d'Eren était sur son chemin pour le lycée, alors elle passait. À peine eût-il le temps d'y penser que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le jeune garçon se dirigea vers la porte et alla ouvrir, laissant entrer son amie.

-Eren, le salua-t-elle en l'enlaçant.

-Yo, Mikasa. Prête pour le lycée ?

-Oui.

-Bon, bah allons-y.

Eren ferma la porte à clé, puis ils se dirigèrent vers le lycée. Mikasa n'avait jamais été bavarde, alors le trajet se faisait dans le calme, quand un cri les fit sursauter.

-HEY ! MIKASA ! EREN !

-Jean !

Le grand brun se précipita vers eux, légèrement essoufflé, et les salua vigoureusement.

-'Parait que y'a un nouveau dans la classe cette année.

-Ah bon ? C'est rare ce genre de nouvelles, s'étonna Eren.

-Je sais pas, j'ai entendu ça en allant déposer des papiers l'autre jour.

-Ah.

Mikasa ne dit rien, et Eren savait bien qu'elle s'en fichait. Ils continuèrent leur route à trois, Eren et Jean commençant déjà à se chamailler. Finalement, ils arrivèrent sans encombres au lycée, rejoignant leurs camarades dans leur classe.

Après avoir discuté rapidement des vacances avec les autres, Eren remarqua un jeune homme assis au premier rang, qui ne s'était pas mêlé à la foule d'élève de la classe n°104. Il s'approcha légèrement, et allait le saluer quand il s'arrêta brusquement à deux mètres de l'inconnu. Celui-ci tourna son visage vers lui, intrigué. Il avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais, des yeux soupçonneux, et un air sévère. Il connaissait ce visage. Il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu. Dans un de ses cauchemars. Il porta sa main à son front, tandis que des images défilaient : un homme de petite taille, la cape verte tachée de sang, deux lames sorties et trempées du liquide rouge. Une dent qui vole. Une cravate blanche, un balai. Et enfin, un visage froid, et, pendant un instant, une voix qui le traitait de gamin.

L'inconnu regarda Eren intrigué. Il eût l'air d'avoir un déclic, car il leva ses yeux gris vers Eren.

-Ça faisait longtemps Eren.

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus. Rendez vous au prochain épi- Chapitre !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour !

Chapitre deux aujourd'hui. Je sors de mon oral de français, alors maintenant je vais pouvoir me consacrer entièrement aux prochains chapitre !

Merci pour vos review, ça fait toujours très plaisir !

: Merci de ta review ! Honnêtement, ça fait plusieurs jours que l'idée d'un Eren qui se souvient des Titans me trotte dans la tête. Surtout que moi aussi, il m'arrive de vouloir tout donner pour oublier mes rêves. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)

* * *

Le silence régna un instant dans la classe, les conversations s'étant arrêtées sous la surprise. Le nouveau connaissait Eren ? Le brun, en tout cas, avait l'air choqué. Il restait debout, sans bouger, sans réagir. Mikasa, qui ne s'inquiétait que pour Eren, se leva et s'approcha des deux hommes qui n'avaient pas bougé, les sourcils froncés.

-Eren ? Eren ? L'appela t-elle, sans recevoir de réponse.

Eren semblait complètement ailleurs, incapable de lui répondre. Mikasa lui secoua doucement l'épaule, continuant de murmurer son nom, de plus en plus inquiète. Au bout de quelques secondes, il sembla reprendre vie, mais les sourcils froncés et les yeux paniqués, il balbutia, hésitant.

-Je... Désolé. J'ai eu un moment d'échappement...

-Tu es sûr que ça va, Eren ?

-Oui, répondit-il sur un ton laissant entendre qu'il ne lui en parlerait pas.

Pendant ce temps, le nouveau était retourné à son occupation, indifférent. Il ne semblait pas s'inquiéter des regards qui pesaient sur lui, le jugeant. Tranquillement, il reprit son crayon, et se mit à dessiner des formes sans signification. Du moins, pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Le papier était rempli de formes plus ou moins reconnaissables, d'ombres, de mots. Eren n'eût pas le temps de comprendre ce qui était écrit.

Il regagna sa place à l'arrivé du professeur, imité par les autres. L'année commençait bien, se dit-il. Cet homme, il le voyait souvent dans ses rêves, aussi. Il ne se souvenait plus de son nom. De toute ses forces, il essaya de se souvenir de son nom, sans réussir. Néanmoins, si son nom restait enfoui dans les limbes de sa mémoire,des bribes de souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Un tribunal, une forêt, et l'impression qu'il lui devait la vie. Celle qu'il était coupable, aussi. Pour il ne savait quelle raison, il se sentait frustré et désolé. Des murs apparurent comme un flash... Des murs d'une hauteur vertigineuse, une prison, une cage.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, il avait mal à la tête. Les élèves commencèrent à parler entre eux, comme d'habitude, mais cette fois-ci, Eren ne se joignit pas à eux. Il observait. Les gars s'étaient approchés du nouveau, semblant vouloir entamer la conversation, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas, lui non plus, très bavard. Il ne répondait que par « Oui », « non », ou « peut-être ». Découragés, ils reprirent leurs discussions habituelles. Armin vînt le voir, lui demandant si tout allait bien.

-Mais oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est pas la peine.

-Tu sais, Eren, personne n'est dupe. Je sais bien que quelque chose te tracasse.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, se défila Eren.

-Je sais. En tout cas, le nouveau dessine super bien, tu devrais aller voir.

-... Je sais pas.

-Tu le connais ? Demanda Armin.

-Non...

-Eren, ce gars te connaît, en tout cas.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu en sais ? Lança Eren, d'un ton qu'il aurait voulu moins agressif.

-Il a écrit ton nom sur sa feuille.

Armin semblait inquiet pour Eren, qui avait levé les yeux vers l'inconnu, une fois de plus, pour tenter d'apercevoir la fameuse feuille. Eren avait toujours été, malgré ce qu'il semblait vouloir montrer, plutôt sensible à certaines choses, et Armin le savait. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il voyait bien qu'Eren était perturbé par quelque chose. Mais il n'en avait jamais parlé. Eren avait sa fierté, et il y tenait. Ne montrer aucun signe de faiblesse, c'était dans sa nature.

Eren allait se lever lorsque l'inconnu se retourna. Pendant un court instant, peut-être même pas une seconde, Eren se sentit sondé par les yeux gris qui le parcouraient. Rougissant presque, il sortit de la salle, sans montrer sa précipitation. Mais arrivé au bout du couloir, il se mit à courir à grandes enjambées en direction des toilettes pour hommes. Sa tête lui faisait mal.

Il se passa un coup d'eau fraîche sur le visage, les yeux fermés. Des bribes de rêves lui traversaient encore l'esprit. Derrière lui, la porte s'ouvrit, et il croisa le regard de l'inconnu dans la glace. Il se retourna brusquement, ne sachant comment réagir. Ils restèrent ainsi, à se fixer, aucun des deux ne prenant la parole. Finalement, après une minute de silence où chaque partie avait observée l'autre, le nouveau eût un léger sourire. Très léger, presque infime. Et pourtant, il avait l'air heureux, avec ce demi-sourire. Eren prit son courage à deux mains, et posa enfin la question qui le rongeait presque.

-Comment est-ce-que tu connais mon prénom ?

-Je te connais, Eren, répondit-il, avec un sourire sincère, presque attendri.

Eren haussa un sourcil. Première raison, parce que l'inconnu confirmait qu'ils se connaissaient, alors que lui ne le connaissait que par le biais de cauchemars, dans lesquels il le tuait, ou essayait. Deuxième raison, parce que sa voix lui semblait familière, comme une chanson d'enfance qui refait surface des années plus tard. Elle résonna un instant dans sa tête, vibrante, rassurante, avant de s'évanouir.

-Eren... Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je t'attends...

Sa voix avait légèrement déraillé, comme s'il y retenait un soupir ou un sanglot. Eren ne comprenait plus rien. Comment connaissait-il son nom ? Quand s'étaient-ils connus ? Et pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il cette sensation d'être en sécurité quand il se trouvait à côté de lui ? Comme si il avait déjà vécu en sa présence, une fois. Des hypothèses, plus farfelues les unes que les autres, se bousculaient dans son cerveau, sans pour autant lui apporter la moindre réponse.

-Comment... Comment on se connaît ?

Et quelle était la réponse qu'il espérait ? D'ailleurs, voulait-il vraiment connaître la vérité ? Le nouveau était peut-être la clé de ses cauchemars. Mais était-il réellement sûr de vouloir comprendre ? Ses rêves étaient trop durs, et si jamais ils avaient une explication, elle ne serait sans doute ni plaisante, ni agréable à entendre. Peut-être même que les cauchemars empireraient ? Il ne le désirait pas vraiment.

-C'est long à expliquer, répondit-il avec un pauvre sourire. Tu me prendrais pour un fou.

« Je crois que de nous deux, c'est moi le plus fou. » pensa Eren en détournant le regard. D'un autre côté, il avait toujours été curieux, mais il était bien trop sensible sur ce sujet pour se risquer à des explications. Car il l'avait confirmé : il y avait une, ou des raisons, au fait qu'ils se connaissaient. Alors qu'Eren n'en avait aucun souvenir.

Il essaya encore de se remémorer son nom, toujours en vain. L'inconnu le regardait comme s'il l'avait toujours connu. Il avait presque l'impression qu'il le connaissait mieux que lui... Effrayant. Il allait lui demander comment il s'appelait, lorsque le nouveau le coupa, répondant à sa question même pas formulée.

-Rivaille. Je m'appelle Rivaille.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour !

Voici le troisième chapitre de "Mauvais Rêves" ! Merci infiniment de vos reviews, j'ai toujours autant de plaisir à les lire ! Ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents (presque le double).

Le prochain chapitre ne pourra, j'en suis désolée, pas arriver avant lundi ou mardi prochain (bac de français demain, et de sciences vendredi !).

Pour : Normalement, il y aura 5 chapitres ! Peut-être que je ferai un épilogue, je verrai bien !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Je m'appelle Rivaille ».

Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête depuis qu'il s'était enfui en courant des toilettes. Rivaille. Ses rêves revenaient encore plus. Rivaille. Il entendait ce nom, crié par plusieurs voix. Certaines étaient désespérées, d'autres choquées, d'autres encore pleuraient. Il voyait le corps brisé de son camarade s'échouer sur une toiture, des mains géantes l'attraper, le dévorer... Rivaille. Une voix, différente des autres, murmura dans sa tête « Le plus puissant soldat que l'humanité ait jamais connue. ». Et il le tuait ? Il n'en pouvait plus. Pourquoi tuait-il tout ces gens dans ses rêves ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que Rivaille avait été quelqu'un de spécial ?

Il avait ignoré les appels de Mikasa et les regards d'Armin en rentrant dans la classe. Il avait ignoré les railleries de Jean et de Connie. Mais, il n'avait pas su ignorer le retour de Rivaille. Ses joues rouges l'avaient trahies. Il s'était enfui devant lui, et maintenant, il devait le voir tous les jours. Mais il se demandait surtout si Rivaille saurait lui expliquer tout ce sang, tout ces meurtres. Ni Mikasa, ni Armin, ni aucun de ses camarades n'avait jamais réagit comme l'avait fait Rivaille avec lui. Alors, forcément, il devenait spécial.

Par chance, il était dans le fond de la classe. Il avait le pressentiment que si Rivaille avait été derrière lui, il l'aurait observé. À la place, il fixait son dos. Il était plutôt fin, mais musclé, sans aucun doute. Il avait l'air insouciant, pas gêné qu'il ai pris la fuite sous le trop plein d'émotions. Peut-être s'y attendait-il un peu ?

Son année commençait décidément mal. Il n'écoutait rien dès le premier jour, et il allait devoir passer l'année avec un garçon qu'il tuait presque toutes les nuits. Génial, pensa ironiquement Eren. Il ne le voyait pas, mais ses amis s'inquiétaient de son comportement. Même Jean avait haussé les épaules quand Christa lui avait demandé ce qu'Eren avait.

-Donc vous ferez les exercices suivants pour le prochain cours.

-Eren, le cours est fini.

-Ah bon ?

Mikasa lui renvoya un regard étonné. Il baissa les yeux, penaud, et prit son agenda pour noter les exercices, la tête toujours dans les nuages – où aux enfers. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà sortis. Ne restaient qu'Eren, Mikasa, Armin et Jean. Ces deux derniers parlaient de leurs vacances. Ils avaient toujours été bons amis, mais ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés l'année précédente. Eren considérait Jean comme son ami, mais parfois, il l'énervait vraiment. Alors Armin le calmait. Mais maintenant, qu'est-ce-qui le calmerait, alors qu'il gardait secret ce qui le tourmentait ?

Rivaille était sortit, lui aussi, mais, quelque part, Eren savait qu'ils finiraient par en parler. Restait à savoir quand, et où. Il rangea ses affaires dans son sac sous l'oeil aiguisé de Mikasa qui ne cessait de le surveiller depuis ce matin. D'ailleurs, c'était pire que d'habitude aujourd'hui.

-Mikasa ?

-Eren.

-Arrête de me surveiller s'il te plaît.

Elle ne répondit rien. Comme toujours quand il lui demandait ça. Elle ne voulait pas embêter Eren, malgré son inquiétude. Alors, elle laissait couler. Ils sortirent tous de la classe. La journée serait longue.

* * *

Tous les élèves se levèrent d'un seul homme. Fin de la première journée de cours, et ils avaient déjà des devoirs, année d'examen oblige. Eren se prépara à partir, ses affaires mises en vrac dans son sac, comme toujours. Le lundi, il rentrait seul, Mikasa ne ratant jamais le sport. Il avait déjà pris la direction de sa maison, pensif, quand il remarqua, au bout de la rue, Rivaille appuyé contre la vitre d'un magasin. Eren, hésitant, continua son chemin en feignant de ne l'avoir pas vu. C'était sans compter sur Rivaille qui marchait déjà tranquillement vers lui, le fixant des yeux.

Marchant de plus en plus vite, Eren essayait encore de fuir. C'était effrayant de voir comment une simple personne pouvait vous faire sentir à la fois très mal à l'aise, mais aussi étrangement bien. Il avait peur de ce que Rivaille pouvait lui dire, mais il était, indéniablement, bien à ses côtés. Paradoxal. Pendant qu'il pensait à cette drôle de sensation, il sentit une main lui attraper le poignet.

-Eren ! S'exclama Rivaille, le ton posé, sa main ne quittant pas son poignet.

Le jeune homme lui renvoya un regard à mi-chemin entre le soulagement et la peur. Rivaille haussa un sourcil interrogateur, qui n'eût aucune réponse.

-Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, Eren. Je t'aime.

-Pardon ?!

Eren voulut retirer son poignet, mais Rivaille tenait ferme. Rien n'allait plus désormais. Ses joues se colorèrent de rouge, et il baissa les yeux, ne sachant comment réagir à la déclaration de Rivaille.

-Je sais que tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que je te connais, gamin, mais...

Le cœur d'Eren venait de rater un mouvement. Rivaille venait vraiment de l'appeler « Gamin » ? Quel était ce pincement au cœur, tout à coup ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà été appelé comme ça. Peut-être une fois ? Non, c'était beaucoup plus profond. Il avait dû être appelé comme ça toute une vie. Mais alors, avait-il oublié une partie de sa vie ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ce genre de choses lui arrivait-il, à lui, qui n'avait rien demandé...

-Je...

Il n'avait pas écouté Rivaille parler, trop absorbé par ses pensées.

-Pourquoi « gamin » ?

Il vit, pour la première fois, un vrai sourire naître sur le visage de Rivaille. Un véritable sourire, sincère, heureux... amoureux.

-Je t'expliquerai peut-être un jour.

-..J'aime bien, chuchota Eren, ses joues qui s'étaient décolorées redevenant cramoisies.

Rivaille passa la main dans les cheveux d'Eren, les ébouriffant. Eren eu un nouveau déclic. Combien encore y aurait-il de sensations, si familières, que seul Rivaille savait déclencher ? En tout cas, pensa Eren, là, tout de suite, il était bien. Ses cauchemars semblaient loin. Il était tout simplement bien avec Rivaille.

-Tu veux prendre un verre ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, songea Eren, mais il accepta d'un léger sourire. Rivaille lâcha enfin son poignet. Il avait la main plus chaude que ce qu'il n'aurait cru. Aux premiers abords, il paraissait assez froid, et pourtant, il ne l'était pas du tout. Avec lui, en tout cas.

Rivaille lui parla d'un bar sympa qu'il connaissait. Eren, s'il était déjà sortit avec ces amis dans ce genre d'endroits, n'y était jamais allé de lui même, c'était donc la première fois. Rivaille semblait bien connaître l'endroit. Peut-être qu'il s'y rendait souvent. Avec qui ?

-Qu'est-ce-que tu prends?

-Euh... Un diabolo fraise.

-Humpf.

Rivaille venait de plaquer sa main contre sa bouche pour retenir un rire. Eren retînt difficilement un « Eeeh ! » indigné. Ce n'était quand même pas sa faute s'il adorait ça.

-Un problème avec ça ?

-Nooon, répondit Rivaille, trahissant son hilarité.

-Je prends ce que je veux...

Eren faisait une tête de chiot battu qui attendrit Rivaille.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire mais... ça m'a surpris. Il jeta un regard en biais à Eren. T'es pas en train de bouder pour ça j'espère ?

-Non mais ! Tu me prends pour qui ?

-Pour un gamin qui boit encore du diabolo fraise à 17 ans, répondit au tac-au-tac Rivaille, un air moqueur sur le visage.

Le serveur leur tendit un verre et une tasse, Rivaille ayant prit un café. S'ensuivit un court silence, où Eren ne savait pas quoi dire, et ou Rivaille l'observait, le visage impassible. Il attendait juste qu'Eren entame la conversation.

-Alors... Pourquoi tu as choisi ce lycée... ? Commença maladroitement le brun, le nez dans son diabolo fraise.

-Parce que je savais que tu y étais.

Rivaille le fixa en buvant une gorgée de café, impassible. Quelle serait la réaction d'Eren ? Le connaissant comme il le connaissait, il allait baisser la tête, rougir, et grommeler quelque chose d'incompréhensible. C'était bien connaître Eren, car le jeune homme réagit de cette façon.

-Ça ne te dérange pas j'espère.

-Non..

Eren ne savait pas quoi dire. Rivaille était tellement direct... Comme toujours. Attendez, quoi ? « Comme toujours » ? Eren fronça les sourcils devant cette information qu'il ne se souvenait pas connaître. Son cerveau lui jouait-il encore des tours ? Comme si les rêves la nuit n'étaient pas suffisants, il fallait qu'il ait des espèces d'hallucinations la nuit. Rivaille nota le changement d'expression d'Eren.

-Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ?

-Est-ce-que tu es direct ?

-Hein ?

-Est-ce-que tu es une personne directe ?!

Ce fut au tour de Rivaille de froncer les sourcils. C'était quoi cette question ? Et comme ça, si soudainement...

-Assez oui. Pourquoi... ?

-J'avais l'impression.

-Quel genre d'impression ? S'enquit immédiatement Rivaille, se penchant légèrement en avant, sans s'en rendre compte.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment... Comme un souvenir qu'on a oublié et qui revient comme ça, sans qu'on s'y attende.

-Ça t'arrives souvent ce genre de choses ?

-Qu... Quelques fois, mentit Eren, les yeux baissés, omettant de compter ses rêves.

-Je sais quand on me ment Eren.

-Ah... ça m'arrive régulièrement.

-Je vois.

Eren porta son diabolo fraise à ses lèvres, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il n'y avait rien à répondre, de toute façon.

-Parle moi de toi.

-Hm ? Eren reposa son verre. Mais je croyais que tu me connaissais.

-J'aime bien t'entendre parler.

-Moi je ne connais pas grand chose de toi.

-À mon avis tu en sais plus que ce que tu ne penses.

-Ah bon ?

-T'as deviné tout seul que j'étais direct non ? Allez, dis moi ce que tu sais de moi.

-Bah...

Le regard vert d'Eren parcourut rapidement le corps de Rivaille avant de relever les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas... Tu es direct, donc tu es honnête ?

-Bien joué.

-Tu tiens ta tasse par le haut...

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Ben... Que tu ne veux pas toucher l'anse ? Donc que... je sais pas, que tu aimes pas la saleté ? Parce que tout le monde touche les anses ?

Rivaille éclata de rire. C'était un rire discret, mais Eren se sentit brûler à l'intérieur. Rivaille avait un charme particulier lorsqu'il riait, surtout qu'il ne semblait pas du genre à rire beaucoup. Eren sourit pendant qu'il reprenait une gorgée de diabolo.

-Qui sait, gamin, qui sait. C'est peut-être aussi pour ça, finit-il par répondre.

-Aussi ?

-Je crois que j'ai cassé l'anse une fois, depuis je touche plus cette chose.

-Ah...

-C'est aussi simple que ça ouais.

Il gardait sur le visage un léger sourire moqueur. Il y avait de quoi, d'un autre côté. Rivaille finit son café, tout en observant Eren, sans se soucier des légères rougeurs sur ses joues. Eren, lui, ne savait si il était content ou gêné du regard de Rivaille. Il l'aimait bien, c'était vrai, mais Rivaille... l'aimait tout court. Ça voulait dire beaucoup de choses. Ils ne se regardaient pas avec les mêmes sentiments, et il ne voulait pas blesser Rivaille en agissant maladroitement. Et il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait répondre à un « Je t'aime. ». Son regard tomba sur sa montre, et il sursauta en voyant l'heure.

-Wow je suis en retard ! Super en retard !

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?

-Je devais aider ma mère ce soir...

-Désolé de t'avoir retenu.

-Non c'est pas grave ! S'empressa de s'excuser Eren.

-Dans ce cas, à demain.

-À dem-

Le visage de Rivaille se rapprochait du sien, et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de sa peau. Ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter ceux de Rivaille, qui semblait complètement emporté par ses sentiments, au point d'en oublier qu'Eren ne lui appartenait plus. Eren sentait sa respiration contre ses lèvres, et commençait à se demander si Rivaille allait l'embrasser. Il était bien parti. Après quelques secondes, trop courtes au goût de Rivaille, et trop troublantes pour Eren, Rivaille se recula précipitamment.

-Merde !

Ce n'était qu'un chuchotement, mais qui parvient aux oreilles d'Eren comme un cri de douleur. Il n'eût pas le temps de prononcer la moindre syllabe que Rivaille se sauvait presque en courant du bar, sans qu'Eren ne puisse le suivre.

C'est totalement désappointé qu'Eren rentra chez lui. Il n'entendit même pas les protestations de sa mère quant à son retard. Il était bien trop concentré sur ses pensées pour s'intéresser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il s'affala sur son lit, délogeant le chat qui émit un miaulement outré. Il ne l'entendit pas non plus. Tout ce qui lui importait, maintenant, c'était la réaction de Rivaille. Comment... Comment pouvait-il l'aimer alors qu'il le connaissait réellement depuis quelques heures ? Et... Sa réaction. Il avait eût l'impression de lui briser le cœur, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. « Merde », c'est bien ce que Rivaille avait dit. Il s'en voulait de faire souffrir quelqu'un sans même le vouloir. Pourquoi Rivaille pensait-il qu'il aurait pu l'embrasser ? Il devait bien y avoir une raison. C'était définitivement trop étrange. Il avait mal à la tête. Épuisé par ses pensées, il finit par s'endormir, habillé.

* * *

-Eren ? Eren, est-ce-que tu te sens bien ? Eren ! Répond !

Eren n'était pas vraiment en état de parler. Il avait encore sous les yeux les marques rouges caractéristiques à son état de titan. Il entendait les voix d'Armin et de Mikasa, mais était incapable de leur répondre. Il voyait la fumée autour d'eux, entendait les clameurs des soldats à l'autre bout du mur, ressentait le soutien de ses amis mais... il était dans un autre monde. Complètement incapable de bouger.

-Mikasa ! Sur la droite !

-Je m'en occupe !

Eren releva très doucement la tête. Un titan. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et avant que Mikasa n'ai pu amorcer le moindre mouvement, un éclair argenté se précipitait sur le titan et lui coupait la nuque. La silhouette fit une spirale dans les airs, avant de se poser sur le corps fumant. Se retournant, l'homme leur lança un regard dur.

-Hé, qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ici, les morveux ?

* * *

-Eren, est-ce-que tu m'en veux ?

-Non... J'ai compris que c'était nécessaire...

-Bon. Tant mieux alors.

* * *

-Caporal !

-Eren.

Le brun courut vers son supérieur qui était à l'autre bout du couloir. Même si son caporal semblait totalement indifférent à sa présence, il savait qu'il l'aimait. Avec un sourire espiègle, Eren vérifia que personne ne s'approchait, avant d'embrasser passionnément le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité. Rivaille, pas surpris, passa sa main sur la nuque d'Eren, le faisant frissonner. Point sensible du titan... Dans tous les sens du terme. Rivaille le savait, Eren adorait. Ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre une bonne minute, avant que des pas ne commencent à résonner. Ils se décollèrent sur un sourire.

* * *

-Je... suis désolé. Si j'avais fait le bon choix dès le départ... Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

-Non Eren. On ne sait jamais ce que nos choix vont entraîner.

-Mais si j'avais...

-C'était notre mission de te protéger. Ne rend jamais leur sacrifice inutile, Eren.

* * *

N'approchez pas, n'approchez pas, n'approchez pas... C'était comme voir le monde à travers une glace. Il voyait ce qu'il faisait, il entendait les cris de terreurs, les pleurs, il sentait l'odeur du sang et... La joie immense que cela lui procurait. Ça le dégoûtait. Le titan était heureux, Eren au bord de l'agonie. Il était condamné à tuer. Tout simplement. Toutes les personnes qui tentaient de l'arrêter n'obtenaient que la mort. Il portait sur son dos tellement de morts... Son escouade, ses camarades, sa mère... Et le poids de toute cette haine dirigée vers lui. La haine de l'humanité entière.

Eren savait bien que, sur le mur, il était le centre de la conversation. Si le titan ne le comprenait pas, lui, il savait. Peut-être même qu'ils allaient finir par envoyer Rivaille pour le tuer. Il est là pour ça, pensa amèrement le prisonnier. Mais si jamais il venait... Serait-il capable de reprendre le contrôle ? Serait-il capable d'éviter à l'homme qu'il aimait de mourir ? Ou devrait-il être le témoin d'une mort inutile ?

Il y avait de l'agitation sur le mur. Hésitaient-ils ? Eren se mit à espérer que quelqu'un vienne le tuer. Mourir, c'était la seule solution pour échapper enfin à la cruauté du monde. C'est alors qu'il vit passer une silhouette familière devant ses yeux. Trop familière... Rivaille. Qu'est-ce-qu'il faisait là !? Si il restait debout, sur cette toiture, il allait... irrémédiablement... Non... De toute ses forces, il tenta de reprendre le contrôle. Mais c'était désormais insuffisant. Le titan était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire que d'observer le macabre spectacle. Il vit Rivaille bouger ses lèvres. Il n'entendait pas. Il venait de perdre tout contact sonore avec la réalité. Le titan le contrôlait de plus en plus. Alors, les yeux trempés de larmes, il ne put rien faire d'autre que de voir Rivaille se faire tuer sous ses yeux, de ses propres mains. Et pourtant, c'était bien un sourire qu'il voyait sur les lèvres sans vie du caporal. Un sourire d'adieu.

* * *

-RIVAILLE !


End file.
